basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Article editor
Welcome Hi, welcome to Basilicus! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Laveaux page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Moli.wikia (help forum | blog) Places as categories I just corrected to match our usual format for places: every place is a category, with at the top. We then use Template:Location to mark which places are inside of which other places. That's the most recent policy as of about two years ago, anyway. If you have a way to improve on this, then that's fantastic, but it doesn't look like that's what you were doing with Fresca. --Brilliand 08:57, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, I'm contemplating if there's another way to organize the wiki. While categorizing locations give the site a structure, something I'm worried about is that the scope of this structure is too large. For example, Basilicus Weights and Measures and other pages are in a category format even though they're not locations. Another thing is that I can't seem to move categories. This is probably a result of MediaWiki developers not anticipating categories being used this way. If someone determines that a page should be renamed, the only way he can do this is cut-and-paste, which conflicts with Wikia's guidelines on attribution. :What we may use as a template might be the Conworld wiki. It's similar by content to Basilicus and appears to be well-categorized (at least the major worlds). Categorization is important if we want readers to find related articles, but I'm not sure if the category namespace should be used as an article namespace. Whether we change the policy or not, we should (almost always) require editors to create a category for their new world before creating any articles and require them to categorize every article. Of course, enforcing this is difficult, and I can see why the most recent policy requires locations as categories. :I don't think having locations in the article namespace is impossible as other type of articles don't use the category namespace. I would, if I can, like to try using the article namespace for Cresia and any related sub-pages for the world. --Article editor 09:23, February 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright then, so long as it's intentional. I know that Laveaux had vague plans to switch Basilicus over to a navbox system (see User talk:Laveaux#Navbox Request, and Category:Authlanis for a section of Basilicus already using navboxes). I think that proper use of navboxes could even render categories unnecessary. --Brilliand 10:42, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks for the suggestion! I did notice the navbox on those pages. I'll make use of navboxes for my pages. --Article editor 15:48, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Sorry, if I'm butting in, but is it of your opinion that the navboxes will work better? I personally like the look of them, but before I go and take the time to change things over, I want to make sure that everyone is in agreement. --Nf2752 14:54, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::That is in fact my opinion. I've made a navbox for my series of articles. --Article editor 23:49, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Seconds in a year I notice you changed the value of an Earth year in Template:Convert/from and Template:Convert/to. Where'd you get that value for seconds in a year? I got the previous value by just asking Google ("convert 1 year to seconds"). Other reasonable values I've been able to get out of Google include: *31558149.8 ("1 sidereal year to seconds") *31558151.1 ("earth orbital period" then "convert 365.256378 days to seconds" (For reference, you changed the value from 31556926 to 31556952) --Brilliand 05:34, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :It's the average length of a Gregorian year, that is, (60 s/min)(60 min/h)(24 h/d)(365.2425 d/y)=31556952. An average (Gregorian) calendar year is 365.2425 days because there are 97 leap years in 400 years, so (365*303+366*97)/400=365.2425. I thought the Gregorian year would be the best year to use because it's definite. The sidereal and tropical years are subject to uncertainty in measurement while a calendar year is mostly a definition. --Article editor 05:54, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Template:Ol and Template:Ul These appear to be just an ordered list (*) and an unordered list (#). If you were trying to get around lists breaking in infobox templates, we can fix that by putting a blank line in the template itself, by sticking something non-visible (such as or ) on the previous line (as I just did with Category:Albian), or if those aren't intuitive enough, by making a template that does one of those things. I would consider all of those options better than making two separate templates based on HTML markup with a length limit of 20. --Brilliand 05:50, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :I agree. Those templates should be deleted. --Article editor 05:54, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Maintenance category I noticed that you created a Category:Contents and Category:Basilicus maintenance. FYI, those pages serve approximately the same purpose as and Category:Cleanup. You will likely want to use those as sources for the aforementioned categories. --Brilliand 20:24, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :The cleanup category was what I was thinking of for the maintenance category. For contents, I think all category tree should have one category at the top. Most of the uncategorized categories could be categorized somewhere. --Article editor 22:03, February 4, 2012 (UTC) April 2012 Main Page Article The April 2012 article is now opening for voting! Come check the featured articles page and cast your vote! Make sure your voice is heard! Come pick before March 31st and your pick might end up on the front page! --Nf2752 06:03, March 17, 2012 (UTC) News Section Hey! I was looking at the main page, and there have been quite a few nice changes that have been made recently, in large part thanks to you, but one section seems to be completely left out, the news section. It's had the same message since I got here around two years ago. Maybe we can have a sort of recap of each month there or something, or maybe a stats section. Another less rich idea would be maybe an image of the month? There really aren't a lot of pictures that we can use for that, but it might be able to get people to at least continue down the page. Just let me know what you think! Thanks! --Nf2752 06:12, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :I think that's a great idea. I wasn't quite sure what to do with that section, so I left it unchanged. We could also use it as a bulletin board for to-do's. We don't have a lot of images yet, but we should have enough for a featured pictures section if we rotate once a month, like how you've been leading the featured articles section. --Article editor 20:39, March 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, sounds really good! Like I said that section has been unchanged for several years. Did you have any ideas of what you want to put there? Maybe we could look at some other wikis to try and find something to get put there, maybe a "did you know..." section that we could add facts to every so often? I just want to make Basilicus the best it can be because we have been getting a decent amount of views most days lately, which is definitely a good thing! --Nf2752 00:30, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :::I'd go for either the status update idea or the to-do/maintenance. Featured pictures would be a good idea too, but I think it would be better to replace the current "Gallery of systems" section with that instead of the "News" section, since "Gallery of systems" and "Featured pictures" have similar functions and also there's more space on the left column. --Article editor 21:28, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::Sounds good about the gallery to featured pictures thing. I'm just not sure exactly what we are going to do for pictures. I imagine it will be something like the voting process for the articles. I think the maintenance list will do better than statistics, plus we nmay be able to get some good work out of it. --Nf2752 23:01, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::Just so we can get something started and out on the front page, I think we should put the File:Children of Chimera.jpg on the front page first. If you and Novodantis agree, I'll get it up there as soon as possible. --Nf2752 01:38, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::I just realized a problem with featuring pictures: We don't really know what some of their licenses are. A simple Google image search can tell us that this isn't the only site using this picture. In fact this tells us that this picture existed in 2008, and at least currently, it has a DoNotUsePlz icon. So then, did the uploader have the permission to use this? --Article editor 02:43, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::::That's a good point. I didn't think about that, but you're right. Some of those pictures were here before I was, so I don't know about the circumstances. I don't know about the uploader at all because he/she hasn't been around since I was here. So, maybe we should scrap that idea just because of the licensing issue and I don't want to get involved with something like that. --Nf2752 11:45, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :I do think we have enough pictures to rotate if we space the featured pictures out enough, though. Novodantis also seemed to have uploaded several images. So we only need to make sure the images we choose are tagged properly. --Article editor 21:38, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :But I'd only oppose nominating File:Children of Chimera.jpg for featured pictures. :Hi again! I had another idea, which might make for an interesting in-universe section for the main page. Instead of an Earth based news section, what if we had a series of news articles from the Basilicus Prime Universe. These would be like things you would find in a normal news paper. They don't all have to be big headlines or anything, just everyday news. We could have articles from Cresia since you appear to be very involved in it. I could make some stories for Avopei-Larru and Novodantis could make some about Dejenna. It would let people have an insight into the daily life of the people of the Universe, which is what I've been trying to give for my articles, and it seems like you have been kind of doing something like that too. Let me know what you think! Thanks! --Nf2752 01:49, April 7, 2012 (UTC) ::That's a good idea. Since the point of Basilicus is to create stories (in addition to creating the settings for said stories), it shouldn't be that hard. --Article editor 02:35, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :::I've made a place for the articles that we can use for this, if we decide that it is the way we want to go with it. --Nf2752 23:11, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Design I had an idea about the main page. What if we moved the system gallery and featured article up. Right now if you don't know they are there, you are likely to miss them entirely. This way if we move them people are attracted by the pictures and they are drawn further down the page. We can move the constructing a galaxy section over to the side because they are slightly more interesting than the guidelines. Besides hopefully people will be interested and scroll down to look at the guidelines after the pictures and other information. Just let me know what you think! --Nf2752 11:57, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, that's what I was thinking too. Visually speaking, we currently have three areas on the Main Page (namely blue, green, and purple), but the content wasn't organized in any meaningful way. We ought to organize them according to whether they're administrative or in-universe. --Article editor 20:13, April 12, 2012 (UTC) ::I think that what most people, especially visitors, care about is the in-universe stuff. The people who edit here or become interested will know to look further down the page, but new people, I think, will really want to see the visual stuff first. I also agree that we should use the colors to mark what category the section belongs in. If we decide that we want to do this, do you want to handle it or should I? You clearly have more experience with the wiki-markup stuff than I, so it would be best for you, but if you're busy I can try to figure it out. --Nf2752 01:02, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :::I can try to rearrange the Main Page, but I'd like some input on which sections should be together, etc. I'll probably put the slideshow, the featured article, and the gallery in the blue box, the introductory/welcome remarks in the green box, and the rest in the purple box. --Article editor 01:17, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::That sounds like a good method, and the page looks much better already. The only thing that I could think of was to move the purple box down where the green box is and to put the green box where the purple is. Other than that the grouping works really well and everything makes sense, which is always a bonus! Thanks for working on it! --Nf2752 11:53, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::It looks great!!! Thanks! --Nf2752 14:43, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Recategorization Project Hi! I noticed that you added the Cresian icon to the various others, which is great and it looks really nice. I was wondering, do you think it would be a good idea to put in one of the help articles that people should put one of the three icons on each of their articles? Another question I had is, do you think it would be a good idea to try and implement a project to get all of the articles categorized by icon? Last one, I promise, do you think we should create other icons to further categorize the information about the article? Thanks! --Nf2752 12:08, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :If the article is about Basilicus Prime or Avopei-Larru, then it's probably best to put the appropriate icon on top. However, I'm not sure about using icons for categorization. Our main tool for categorization is still the category namespace. Barring that, a navbox. The icons, in my opinion, serve only as a quick visual cue on what context the article is in for the reader. That being said, we're not ruling out additional icons. But I do think only once a specific project (i.e. the work of an editor or a group of editors working on related articles within a common framework) has been developed it merits an icon. I believed that Cresia as a world had sufficient information to qualify, so I added the icon. --Article editor 18:30, April 17, 2012 (UTC) ::I suppose categorization is the proper word. What I meant was to put the icons on every page that way people can quickly see what it relates to. I still think the category namespace is a good idea, and the icons were never meant to replace that. I guess my wording made it confusing, but I think that every page needs an icon of some sort. Do you think there should be some criteria to meet before the set of articles gets an icon? Or maybe it should be something a specific group of people decides on? --Nf2752 20:04, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Ultimately, whether a series of articles gets an icon depends on the editors themselves. There should be a minimum requirement for that though, to prevent a possible proliferation of icons. I'd say at the very least, the minimum should be ten (non-stub) articles. It's disputable what counts as "non-stub", but the history of each article gives the article's size in bytes. I'm not sure if this is the size of the wiki text or the resulting webpage, but it should give us some guidance on minimum article size. I think 2000 bytes is a good cut-off line for now. Hope I've helped! --Article editor 20:27, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Flag templates I've added flag templates from Wikipedia, so you can do this: 77topaz 03:19, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! It looks really nice! --Article editor 04:31, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Now you can do this too: 77topaz 08:58, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Flag Templates (2) Hey there. I like the way the flag templates turned out, but the user who created them has started adding them to the main body of articles. They don't really work there and they are actually really distracting. I wanted a second opinion before I went and removed them from the articles that I created. This is especially true when the articles feature a much larger version of the image in the infobox alongside the article. I hate to say this because I know this is supposed be a place that anyone can edit. Thanks! --Nf2752 00:10, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :I see what happened. This isn't really how the flag template is supposed to work. On Wikipedia, it's used on lists and charts for quick identification from all the other countries. I've reverted some of them, but left them on Independent Coalition of Systems Senator, where I felt it was appropriate. --Article editor 01:25, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Creating Flags Could you create the flag specified at Latinian Star Imperia, or point me in the direction of someone who could? (Thanks.) I might have to do that myself, but another user can probably give better results. 77topaz 08:45, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, I can do that. From the description, it looks somewhat like a circular version of the Microsoft Windows logo. ._. --Article editor 23:31, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :Changing the background to grey would be good. You should re-upload it under the same name, otherwise I'll have to change all the links. 77topaz 00:45, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :If it's not asking too much, could you create the flags for the four Lines? The Agrippinian Line flag is defined at Agrippinian Line. The Vaticanian Line flag is the same, but with a red background. The Treverorian Line flag is the same, but with a blue background. The Pristinian Line flag is the same, but with a yellow background. 77topaz 00:56, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Cresia (planet)/Cresia (region) It seems that there is both a planet called Cresia and a region called Cresia on Crystaldeep. Are these connected? For a number of articles, it is hard to distinguish whether they are about the planet or the region. For example, is the Cresian language the language spoken in the region, on the planet or both? Are the Cresii the people of the planet or the region? Any help? 77topaz 07:29, April 22, 2012 (UTC)